<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee Mishap by Thecasterofshadows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823459">Coffee Mishap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecasterofshadows/pseuds/Thecasterofshadows'>Thecasterofshadows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CasterOfShadows Note Book [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Transformers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/M, behindthescenes, directorismad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecasterofshadows/pseuds/Thecasterofshadows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The director of Battle of Two Worlds is on her way to set but has a slight mishap.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CasterOfShadows Note Book [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865098</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee Mishap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caster was not happy, not happy at all. First her car broke down half way to work so she had to call a towing company and wait ten minutes before they actually arrived, she had to walk the rest of the way to work. Secondly, she smelt like MAJOR BO, but her back up clothe were in the car, so she has to use the closet thing in size to her, which was Ashlyn's catsuit from the first few scenes that they still had in storage. So she was walking around in a black skin-tight catsuit, looking mad as hell, which she was.</p><p>Currently she had a clip board in her hand, frantically looking over her schedule while yelling, “WHERE IS MY COFFEE?!" She then turns to her assistant to figure out who was buying coffee today.</p><p>"It's Josh." Cherry, the assistant, answers her unasked question. Caster slams her head against the wall she was standing next to.</p><p>"Damn it Josh! You were in charge of the coffee!" She shouts loudly before muttering, "Can never send men to do anything."</p><p>"Josh left about an hour ago once he realized he was supposed to get coffee." Someone from the light crew states.</p><p>Caster then turns to Cherry that stands next to her. "Can you make a note to fire Josh?”</p><p>Just then, Josh comes running out of the break room carrying 5 coffee cups. He was not looking where he was going and tripped over a wire, spilling the coffee over the floor and couches.</p><p>"And call accounting, we need to send the cleaning company a thank you card and a nice tip."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>